


Secrets of the Castle Gardens

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, I'm playing with some relationships a little bit, Minor Character Death, Shiro is Keith's father, lance is a romantic at heart, literal single father Shiro, side of Shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Kidge medieval AU in which Pidge, a princess, falls in love with Keith, a commoner. Unfortunately, Pidge has been betrothed to Lance, a prince from another kingdom, in a political agreement intended to unite the two kingdoms against the invading Galra empire.





	1. The Festival

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this idea for a while now, but I kept going back and forth about whether I wanted to write it or not because 1) I don’t know if I have what it takes to write a multi-chapter story, 2) I had this idea before season 2 came out and a few things here and there could be a little awkward after some of season 2’s revelations, and 3) I’m afraid this plot may be a little too cliché. But, hey, fanfiction is supposed to be fun, right?
> 
> Anyway I will try to update at least once a month, but I’m telling you right now that updates will likely be sloooow since I have a lot going on in my personal life.
> 
> Please excuse any historical inaccuracies (such as the modern dialogue), this is just for fun.

The sun was warm in the sky and the wind no longer carried any trace of the winter chill. Spring was officially here, and the Spring Festival was underway.  
  
Pidge peeked around the corner of a building. This area of the town was quiet with barely any people, and of the handful of people here no one seemed to have noticed her. _Good_. She ducked back into her hiding spot and took one last glance around her before quickly taking off her cloak and turning it inside out so the plain, gray side was facing out. She pulled the hood over her head and grasped the cloak tightly around her, being careful to hide as much of her extravagant dress as possible.  
  
After taking a quick breath, Pidge quickly stepped out from between the two buildings, right into the path of someone walking by. Next thing she realized, she had slipped and was laying on the ground.  
  
“Hey! Watch where you’re going!”  
  
“Aren’t you going to apologize?” she questioned as she got to her feet, brushing off her cloak. She was facing a commoner with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a plain red tunic over a light brown undershirt and light brown tights.  
  
“Why?” he asked.  
  
“You knocked me over and soiled my cloak!”  
  
“So? _You’re_ the one who ran into _me_.”  
  
Pidge glared at him. She was in equal parts annoyed and intrigued. As the princess, she was used to people bending over backward to please her. However, her disguise seemed to be working since this commoner seemed to have no idea to whom he was speaking.  
  
“You have no tact whatsoever, do you?” she questioned.  
  
“I’m not one for pleasantries.”  
  
“Clearly.”  
  
The stranger let out a sound that was something between a huff and a chuckle.  
  
“Anyway, you be careful not to run into anyone else on these crowded streets,” the stranger called as he waved and walked off.  
  
Pidge huffed but decided that he wasn’t worth her time. Instead, she looked around at the busy town streets and wondered what she should do first. She settled on just simply exploring the town. Any time she left the castle she had an escort with her, so being able to successfully sneak away was a rare treat.  
  
She enjoyed herself by wandering through the bustling town and looking at all of the various shops and decorations. Occasionally she would stop to listen to a minstrel or watch an artist work, but at all times she looked around to make sure no guards spotted her. The winters here were harsh, and so the Spring Festival was one of the townspeople’s favorite festivals - many people would travel for days just to enjoy the festivities while merchants from far and wide would show up to try and sell their wares.  
  
One such merchant caught Pidge’s eye as she passed by. It didn’t take him long to notice her eying the jewelry he was selling.  
  
“See anything you like?”  
  
Pidge looked at a circlet that had caught her attention. It was gold in the shape of a vine with leaves, and right in the middle was an emerald stone.  
  
“That one,” she pointed.  
  
“You have a good eye, and an expensive taste! That one costs forty pieces of silver.”  
  
Pidge fumbled around, unsure of what to do. Usually someone else, such as her guard, would handle these matters for her.  
  
“I, uh…”  
  
“Don’t have thirty pieces? Tell ya what: since I like your taste in jewelry, I’ll knock the price off a little: thirty-five pieces of silver!”  
  
“I don’t have any money,” Pidge responded almost sheepishly.  
  
“No money? Then what are ya trying to buy stuff for!” The man turned away from her and focused his attention on another customer who had walked up, watching Pidge suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Pidge left. She considered going back to the castle to get some money, but she decided that the circlet wasn’t worth whatever freedom she had left before being caught. Instead, she turned her attention to exploring the town some more and watching the various street performers. Another merchant caught her attention, this one selling books. Pidge eagerly looked through them and saw several titles she had not already read. She decided she was _definitely_ going to come back later and add some of these books to her collection.  
  


* * *

  
  
It had been a little over an hour since Pidge successfully slipped away on her own. It was easy to avoid the guards at first, but she noticed that as time went on more and more guards started to appear around the town. It was pretty clear that they were searching for her.  
  
Pidge walked down the street, ducking her head as she passed another guard. This guard was particularly astute - not long after she had passed him, he turned and looked at her, studying her a moment before quickly following.  
  
Pidge turned the nearest corner and ran. She saw a small opening between two buildings and ducked between them to hide.  
  
“You really need to stop doing that,” a voice called from right beside her. Pidge turned toward the source of the voice and was surprised to see the same commoner she had run into earlier. She opened her mouth to respond when the sound of the guard approaching snapped her back to her immediate predicament. Instead of saying anything, she dove behind a stack of firewood just as the guard approached the alley.  
  
“You. Boy. Did you see a young girl come through here?”  
  
“No sir,” the commoner lied.  
  
The guard took a quick look around before leaving without another word. The commoner waited a moment before peeking around the corner to be sure the guard was out of earshot.  
  
“He’s gone, you can come out now.”  
  
Pidge hesitated before coming out of her hiding space.  
  
“So what did you steal?”  
  
“I didn’t-“  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly amused.  
  
“I’m not a thief,” Pidge defended herself.  
  
He shrugged before turning to leave.  
  
“Wait!” Maybe it was because he wasn’t even trying to impress her the way most people do. Or maybe it was because she found him to be quite attractive. Either way, Pidge wasn’t sure why she had called out to him.  
  
The stranger stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Keith.”  
  
“Keith,” she repeated slowly. “Thank you. For not turning me in, that is.”  
  
Keith smiled. “I used to always get myself in trouble. Still do, sometimes. My father had a hell of a time raising me.”  
  
A silence fell between them and they both shuffled awkwardly.  
  
“So… do you like archery? I was going to go watch the tournament if you’d like to join me.”  
  
“That sounds like fun,” Pidge replied. She stepped forward and took Keith’s arm, surprising Keith. The two of them made their way over to the field where the tournaments were being held. Pidge held her head down and pulled her hood down low as they passed several guards on the way.  
  
The tournament ring was located at the bottom of a small hill. The crowd gathered on the hillside where they could sit in the grass and watch the tournament. On the other side of the ring was a small booth where the royal family could sit in the shade and watch the action up close.  
  
“Let’s get near the top of the hill,” Pidge said.  
  
Keith shot her a questioning look. “Are you sure you don’t want to get closer to the action?”  
  
“There’s less people near the top, we won’t be as crowded.”  
  
Keith eyed her suspiciously but didn’t ask any further questions. They made their way to the top of the hill and just as they found a comfortable spot to watch the tournament, they heard someone shout “Make way for the royal family!” followed by a procession. Three of the four members of the royal family made their way to their designated seats.  
  
Once the royal family was situated, the announcer stepped forward to address the competitors.  
  
“I regret to inform you that our princess has fallen ill and will not be joining us this afternoon. May our princess have a swift recovery!”  
  
The announcer then turned to address the king.  
  
“Your majesty! If it pleases you, I should like to commence with this afternoon’s archery competition!”  
  
“Yes. Commence with the tournament!”  
  
The announcer turned to again address the competitors again to remind them of the rules and to begin the tournament.  
  
Keith turned toward Pidge. “So, what’s your name?”  
  
“Pidge.”  
  
“Are you from around here? You look familiar but I can’t figure it out.”  
  
Pidge hesitated, choosing her words carefully. “I don’t get to come to the town that often. What about you? Why were you in that alley?”  
  
“I live there. That house was mine.”  
  
“You live by yourself?”  
  
Keith chuckled. “No, I live with my father, Shiro. It’s just the two of us.”  
  
Pidge shifted, unsure if she wanted to ask what could be a personal question.  
  
“What about your mother?”  
  
“I never knew her. She died giving birth to me.”  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be.”  
  
They both turned their focus back to the tournament. The first round had ended and the archers were preparing themselves for the next round while the announcer was keeping the crowd entertained. Keith picked at the grass next to where he was sitting.  
  
“She was really beautiful. At least, that’s what my father tells me. She was also reckless and headstrong. He says that I got my looks from him and my personality from her.”  
  
Pidge remained silent and just listened, unsure of how to respond.  
  
“What’s your family like?”  
  
Pidge stole a quick glance toward where the royal family was sitting, with one empty seat, before looking back at Keith. They locked eyes and for a moment everything else seemed to stop and it was just the two of them. Suddenly she remembered that he had asked her a question.  
  
“They’re nice people. My brother can be a little overprotective sometimes, but he means well.”  
  
Keith smiled. “That’s good.”  
  


* * *

  
  
When the tournament was over, they waited for the royal procession to leave and for the crowd to disperse before making their way down the hill.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Keith asked as he felt his stomach rumble.  
  
“I have no money.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that, I’ll get you something. There’s a lady nearby who makes some of the best pies.”  
  
“Alright,” Pidge agreed. Keith pulled out his change purse to count his money and frowned when he realized he barely had enough to get a pie for himself, let alone one for Pidge.  
  
“What is it?” Pidge asked, noticing his unease.  
  
“Nothing!” Keith replied quickly, pulling the strings closed and tucking the coin purse back under his tunic. “The bakery is this way.”  
  
It was a short walk to the bakery. Upon entering, Keith approached a large, older, friendly-looking woman.  
  
“Keith!” she exclaimed when she saw him, pulling him into a hug. “What can I do for you today?”  
  
Keith shot a sidelong glance toward Pidge who was too busy being fascinated with the bakery to pay any attention to Keith’s conversation. He pulled out his coin purse and opened it.  
  
“I’d like two pies, but I’m not sure I have quite enough.” Keith kept his voice low.  
  
The woman frowned when she saw how little he had. She then glanced between Keith and Pidge before looking at Keith thoughtfully.  
  
“I’ll tell you what, I have a few things around here that needs fixing. I’ll give you the pies if you come down after the festival and help me out.”  
  
“Absolutely! Thank you!”  
  
The woman jabbed her finger in Keith’s ribs. “I’m considering giving you an extra pie! You’re too thin!”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes but smiled. After he was given the two pies, he said another thank-you before leaving with Pidge.  
  
“She seems nice,” Pidge observed as they looked for a place to sit down and eat their pies.  
  
Keith smiled fondly. “Her husband died several years ago and she’s been running the bakery in his place ever since. It’s strange, for as long as I’ve known her, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her without a smile on her face.”  
  
There was a semi-secluded area not too far from the tournament ring, so they decided to sit on the grass under the trees.  
  
“So, what do you do, anyway?” Pidge asked as they settled down to eat.  
  
“I’m a saddler. My father and I make and repair saddles for horses.”  
  
“What’s that like?” Pidge took a bite out of her pie. She was startled to find that it tasted nothing like the pies she was used to in the castle. It was much less sweet.  
  
“It’s a living. It’s the only life I’ve ever known. My father is a saddler as was his father before him. It’s just what we do.”  
  
Pidge smiled. She rather enjoyed getting to know this commoner. He was vastly different from the lords and ladies she was used to socializing with.  
  
The two of them sat in comfortable silence as they finished their pies. They watched as several guards patrolled the area. They seemed to be getting more frantic in their search for the princess.  
  
“There are more guards than usual today. I wonder what’s going on,” Keith observed.  
  
Pidge sighed. “I should head back. My family will be wondering where I am.”  
  
“I don’t suppose you’ll want to meet again tomorrow, would you?”  
  
Pidge hesitated. She wanted to see him again, but she didn’t know if she’d be able to sneak away a second day in a row.  
  
“Yes,” she spoke slowly.  
  
“Great! Why don’t we meet at noon tomorrow, right next to the well at the town square?” Keith stood up before helping Pidge up.  
  
“Uh… sure. That sounds good.”  
  
“Would you like me to walk you somewhere?”  
  
Pidge eyed the guards who clearly seemed to be searching for her. She would have no problem getting back to the castle.  
  
“No thanks, I can manage on my own.”  
  
“Alright, then have a great evening, my lady.”  
  
“I thought you weren’t one for pleasantries.”  
  
“I’ll humor you. Just this once.”  
  
Pidge chuckled. She watched as Keith disappeared into the town before turning her cloak back around and stepping out from behind the trees.  
  


* * *

  
  
Keith arrived at the meeting place well before noon. He fiddled with the bouquet of flowers in his hand to give him something to do while waiting. He had spent all morning picking flowers and debating with himself about whether or not to present them to her when they met. _Girls like flowers, right?_ he had thought to himself. _But… what kind of flowers?_ It was after the seventh time of tossing the bouquet in frustration before quickly gathering it back up again and rearranging it that he admitted to himself that he had no idea what he was doing.  
  
Keith looked up at the sun. It was almost noon, she should be here soon. His stomach seemed to fill with butterflies at the thought of seeing her again. It almost made him nauseous.  
  
He supposed he _could’ve_ asked Shiro for advice on courting a woman, but after their conversation last night turned Keith into a blushing, stuttering mess he didn’t want to talk about it again.  
  
_“So, I noticed that you made a friend today. A lady friend,” Shiro teased when they had returned home for the night._  
  
_“How did you-“_  
  
_“I saw you two walking together.”_  
  
_Keith turned bright red._  
  
_“I can’t believe my son is all grown up and courting a lady!”_  
  
_Keith opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was an incomprehensible mess of jumbled words. So instead, he stormed over to his straw bed in the corner and spat out a quick “good night.” Shiro only chuckled happily before laying down in his own bed._  
  
Keith sighed and looked back up at the sun. It was past noon. She was late. He still had time to toss the bouquet somewhere and pretend like the thought of giving her flowers had never even crossed his mind. He fiddled with the bouquet some more as he considered it, accidentally ripping a leaf off of one of the flowers. An older woman who was passing by caught his eye and she gave him a soft, knowing smile. _So maybe… give her the flowers?_ he thought to himself. He looked around and saw no sign of her approaching.  
  
She was _really_ late.  
  
_Maybe she’s not coming,_ he thought.  
  
Keith froze for a moment. _What if… what if she doesn’t show up?_  
  
He supposed that wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing that could ever happen, but they had so much fun yesterday. At least, _he_ had fun. What if she didn’t? What if she was only trying to be polite, but in actuality she never wanted to see him again? Maybe he had been too rude. Pidge was right in that he had no tact whatsoever.  
  
She _did_ sound hesitant when agreeing to meet him here.  
  
Keith looked up at the sky again. It was well past noon. If she was coming, she would’ve been here by now. The butterflies in his stomach settled down into more of a sinking feeling. He closed his eyes and let the bouquet of flowers slip through his fingers and land on the ground.  
  
_I guess I’m not giving her the flowers after all._  
  
Keith sighed, feeling much more disappointed than he anticipated. He decided that he would just return home. There wasn’t much work to be done at the moment, but he supposed he could at least busy himself with cleaning. The last thing he felt like doing right now was staying around for the third and final day of the festival. He turned and started heading back to the small house he shared with Shiro.  
  
“Make way for the princess!”  
  
Keith stepped to the side of the path along with the other commoners to allow the entourage pass. He watched as they walked by and his jaw dropped when his eyes fell on the princess.  
  
Pidge.  
  
Pidge was right in the middle of the entourage.  
  
Pidge is the princess.  
  
Hiding from the guards. Holding her cloak tight as though to hide her clothing. Looking familiar and saying that she didn’t get to go to the village too often. The princess noticeably missing from the archery competition. Keith mentally kicked himself for not figuring it out sooner.  
  
She glanced around as though she was looking for something but trying to be subtle about it. When she made eye contact with Keith, her eyes widened for a moment before melting into an apologetic look.  
  
The butterflies in Keith’s stomach flared up with even more ferocity. Before he knew it, the entourage had passed and the streets were bustling with the townspeople again. Keith followed the princess at a slight distance.  
  
He decided that he would stay at the festival for a little while longer.  
  
The entourage made their way through the town and out toward the open field where the archery contest had been held the previous day. Pidge was lead to her seat in the booth to watch today’s jousting tournament. She was seated on the right side of her mother, the queen. On the left side of the queen sat the king, and on his other side sat Matt, the crown prince. Various noblemen and noblewomen sat in other seats while several guards stood around the booth.  
  
Keith made his way over to a spot closer to the bottom of the hill where he could watch the tournament but was also in full view of the princess.  
  
The tournament seemed to drag on. While Pidge did watch it, she would share an occasional glance with Keith when no one was watching. Meanwhile, she was also formulating a plan on how to escape her guards long enough to talk to him. Once she had a plan in mind, she caught Keith’s eye and made a pointed look toward the secluded area where they had eaten their pies the day before. Keith turned to see where she was looking before turning back and nodding. Pidge looked around to be sure that no one had seen their little exchange, but everyone seemed to be too enthralled in the tournament to notice. She then slipped her bracelet off of her wrist and dropped it on the ground.  
  
When the tournament was over, the royal family was escorted out of the booth.  
  
“There is a merchant selling books in town. I wish to add some to my collection,” Pidge said.  
  
The king turned toward her with a loving smile. “Of course, my dear.” He assigned two guards to escort her before heading off in a different direction.  
  
Pidge, escorted by her two guards, made her way through the town and back to where she had seen the merchant the day before. Despite the fact that she didn’t want to keep Keith waiting for too long, she took her time looking through the books as it was a rare opportunity to add so many to her collection at once. Once she had collected an impressive stack, she instructed one of her guards to take the books to the castle library. Then, she grabbed her wrist, pretending to be looking for the missing bracelet.  
  
She turned to her other guard. “I lost my bracelet. I wonder if it fell off during the tournament. I wish to return to the tournament ring to search for it.”  
  
“Yes, my lady,” the guard replied and escorted her back the way they came.  
  
When they arrived, the ring had already been cleaned and no one seemed to be around. _Perfect_ , Pidge thought.  
  
“I believe I may have dropped it upon exiting the booth,” Pidge lied to buy a little more time.  
  
The guard kneeled down to start looking. As he searched the ground for the “missing” bracelet, Pidge silently backed away before dashing off to the secluded area behind the trees.  
  
When she arrived, Keith was leaning against a tree looking as though he was growing tired and impatient.  
  
“I thought y-“  
  
“I don’t have much time. Listen - along the western wall of the castle, there is a small gate that leads to the castle gardens. Meet me there tonight, just before sunset.”  
  
“Alright. Just don’t keep me waiting again.”  
  
Pidge smirked. “I wonder just how long you would wait for me.”  
  
Before Keith could reply, Pidge dashed off back toward the tournament ring before the guard noticed her disappearance.  
  


* * *

  
  
Keith snuck around the castle, hiding from the guards, and managed to find his way to the garden gate. The iron gate was well hidden next to a large tree and had vines growing on it. He tried to open it but, unsurprisingly, it was locked, so he settled on waiting outside. The thought crossed his mind that maybe Pidge wouldn’t meet him and he’d be left standing for almost an hour like he did twice that day. Fortunately for him, he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Pidge appeared on the other side of the gate almost immediately. The butterflies started swirling in his stomach again as soon as he saw her. She unlocked the gate from the inside and stepped out to pull him into a hug.  
  
Keith smirked. “So. You’re the princess. And here I thought you were a farm girl.”  
  
Pidge playfully punched his arm. “And why did you think that?”  
  
“Well you’re not exactly what I expected a princess to be like. You’re not very demure.”  
  
“That’s funny, because you’re _exactly_ what I expected a commoner to be like. And I only act that way when I must.”  
  
The two of them shared a laugh, a gentle peace forming between them.  
  
“So, what would you like to do, my lady?”  
  
Pidge checked to make sure the gate was open just wide enough that she’d be able to get back in before tucking her arm around Keith’s. “How about a stroll around the castle?”  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
They walked along the wall of the castle in silence, each trying to think of a good topic of conversation.  
  
“So how long has your family lived in this town?”  
  
“Well, only about ten years actually. We came from a small village south of here.”  
  
“Why did you leave?”  
  
Keith hesitated. “I was very young so I don’t remember it, but it was attacked by bandits. Everything burned. No one survived.”  
  
Pidge’s eyes widened. “How did you and your father escape?”  
  
“I don’t know. My father doesn’t like to talk about it.” Keith shook his head. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter now. We’re safer here and the work is better.”  
  
They got to the end of the castle wall and rounded the corner.  
  
“I’ve never been this close to the castle before,” Keith said, changing the topic.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I’ve never had a reason to.”  
  
“Well, I suppose you have reason to now. That is, if you would like to meet again tomorrow evening.”  
  
Keith smiled. “Shall we meet at the gate to the castle gardens again?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The two of them walked and talked until the last bit of daylight had disappeared. Keith walked Pidge back to the gate where they met. It was still unlocked, so Pidge slipped in easily before locking it in place.  
  
“I’ll see you here tomorrow night.”  
  
“Have a wonderful evening, my princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my friend (who doesn't have an account that I know of) for helping me work out some of the details of this chapter. I don't know if she even ships Kidge lol
> 
> Also I was going back and forth about whether to use Pidge or Katie, but I went with Pidge just because that’s the name she uses in the show, it’s very rare that anyone refers to her as Katie (I can only think of one instance.) So I guess for the purposes of this fic, her name is Pidge Holt….???


	2. Of War And Treaties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a disappointment. I’ve edited it several times and I guess it’s as good as it’s going to get, plus I’m tired of looking at it. At least I hit all the major plot points that I needed to hit in this chapter. I’ve already started chapter 3 and so far it is better.
> 
> Anyway, I named Lance’s father after Lance’s voice actor because I’m uncreative when it comes to naming characters.
> 
> Also check out the ending note for a fun history lesson.

“Announcing his royal highness, Prince Jeremy and his son, his royal highness Prince Lance,” the doorman’s voice echoed throughout the hall.  
  
The front door to the castle opened, allowing the two princes to enter, as well as several others who traveled with them. They appeared tired and ragged from their long journey, but still carried an air of royalty. King Samuel stepped forward to greet them.  
  
“Welcome to Keros! We have much to discuss, but that can start first thing tomorrow morning. Tonight you should rest. Come, allow me to show you to your quarters.”  
  
As their fathers left the room, Lance turned to Pidge and took one of her hands in his to gently kiss it.  
  
“You must be the princess, I presume. You truly are the fairest maiden I have ever had the honor of laying my eyes upon.”  
  
“Why thank you,” Pidge replied politely.  
  
“Please accept this gift as an advanced thank-you for your hospitality.” Lance snapped his fingers and one of his guards brought forth a small box. He handed it to Lance and bowed. Lance handed it to Pidge.  
  
She opened the box to find a necklace with sapphire gems on it. Silver chains connected the gems.  
  
“It’s beautiful.”  
  
Lance smiled, seemingly pleased with himself.  
  
“Only the best for one as lovely as yourself. May I?”  
  
Pidge handed Lance the necklace and turned around, allowing him to fasten it around her neck.  
  
“You look stunning,” Lance said when Pidge turned back around.  
  
“You flatter me.”  
  
“It’s not flattery if it’s the truth.”  
  
“You must be tired after your journey. My servants can show you to your quarters so you can rest before dinner.”  
  
Lance took Pidge’s hand in his for another kiss.  
  
“Thank you, my lady. I shall see you at dinner.”  


* * *

  
Pidge opened the door to the library and slipped inside. She had some free time before dinner, so she decided to sneak away and read. As she approached her favorite reading chair, she noticed that it was taken. The stranger, who Pidge recognized as one of the people who had traveled with Lance, got up as soon as he noticed Pidge.  
  
“I’m sorry, princess, have I gotten your chair?”  
  
“No,” Pidge replied, eyeing the book he was reading. “That’s alright.”  
  
“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. My name is Hunk,” he said, standing up to bow. “I’ve traveled here with Prince Lance. My father is a nobleman back home.”  
  
“I am Pidge, princess of Keros.”  
  
“Yes, I know.”  
  
“What are you reading?” Pidge asked. “I don’t recognize it. Is that from our library?”  
  
Hunk smiled. “Actually, it is my book. It’s a rare English translation of the gospel of John.”  
  
Pidge’s eyes lit up. “It’s a rare book? How did you manage to get a copy of it?”  
  
“My mentor gave it to me. He believes that everyone should be allowed to read the holy book.”  
  
“May I see it?”  
  
Hunk handed the book over. Pidge took it and carefully examined it.  
  
“Have you an interest in theology?”  
  
“I have an interest in rare books.” Pidge observed the beautiful leather and intricate penmanship with awe.  
  
Hunk watched as Pidge handled it with both fascination and care. He could feel a kinship forming quickly from their shared love of knowledge. “Keep it.”  
  
Pidge looked up. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Absolutely. I’m in training to become the spiritual advisor to the royal family; I have plenty of access to all sorts of holy texts.”  
  
Pidge’s eyes widened. “Thank you!” she stammered with excitement.  
  
Just then, they heard a bell echoing through the halls.  
  
“That’s the dinner bell,” Pidge said.  
  
“Shall we go then, princess? I, for one, am famished.” Hunk politely extended an arm to escort her to the dining hall.  
  
Pidge smiled. “You can call me Pidge.”  
  
They left the library together and made their way to the dining hall for dinner.  


* * *

  
Pidge sneaked down the castle hall leading to the garden. She took another look around to see if anyone was nearby, and as she was doing so she noticed Lance coming out of one of the rooms down the hall. When he saw her, he greeted her with a large smile. Pidge sighed, hoping he wouldn’t delay her for too long.  
  
“Where are you off to this fine evening, my lady?”  
  
“Just going for my evening stroll in the castle garden.”  
  
“May I accompany you on your stroll?” Lance asked, offering his arm.  
  
Pidge hesitated.  
  
“I tend to prefer to walk unaccompanied.”  
  
“With the treaty between our kingdoms being arranged, it is possible that we’ll be…” Lance hesitated. “-spending a lot of time together in the future. It would be good for us to start getting to know each other.”  
  
Pidge was starting to get impatient as she was already late in meeting Keith.  
  
“Thank you for the offer, but I do enjoy my alone time. Perhaps we can talk another time.”  
  
Lance looked momentarily dejected but recovered quickly.  
  
“Well then, have a wonderful evening, my princess.” Lance bowed before heading back toward his guest quarters.  
  
Pidge sighed before entering the garden. She made her way through the various flowers and fountains toward the gate. Taking one last look around, she unlocked the gate.  
  
“Keith?” she whispered when she saw no sign of anyone. There was some shuffling on the other side and Keith came into view.  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
“Sorry I’m late. We have guests.”  
  
“I saw them parading through town. I thought they were a flock of peacocks at first.”  
  
Pidge chuckled as she opened the gate and stepped through. “They’re royalty from another kingdom. There is a treaty being arranged, but I think the prince has also come to court me. He gave me this necklace.”  
  
“Should I be worried?”  
  
Pidge wrapped her arms around Keith’s waist. “Not if I have any say in the matter.”  
  
Keith laughed. He wrapped his arms around Pidge and the two of them enjoyed their embrace for a while until they pulled apart for their nightly stroll.  
  
“What is that?” Keith asked, noticing that Pidge was carrying something.  
  
“It’s a rare book,” Pidge explained excitedly. “One of our visitors gave it to me.”  
  
“What’s it about?”  
  
“It’s a translation of the gospel of John, actually.”  
  
“I thought it was forbidden for people outside of the church to read from the Bible.”  
  
Pidge shot him a mischievous smile. “It won’t be the first time either of us did something forbidden.” She held the book out to Keith. “Want to see it?”  
  
Keith frowned.  
  
“What’s wrong? No one’s going to catch us reading it.”  
  
Keith shook his head. “It’s not that. It’s just that… I…”  
  
Pidge looked at him questioningly. “You… can you read?”  
  
“I make saddles. That’s what my father does, and my grandfather, and my great-grandfather. That’s what my family does and that’s all I know. You don’t need to know how to read to make saddles, so I never had the occasion to learn.”  
  
Pidge hesitated. “I see…” She thought for a moment. “Would you like me to teach you?”  
  
Keith looked at her in shock, unsure of how to answer. “Sure.”  
  
Keith settled down in the small space where the tree met the wall. Pidge curled up on his lap and Keith wrapped his arms around her. Using the light from the sunset, she opened the book and began reading.  
  
“In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God…”  


* * *

   
The morning sunlight filtered in through the small window as Prince Jeremy pulled out a paper and placed it on the table in front of King Sam.  
  
“The Galreans have been pushing their way up from the southeast. They have been conquering lands for years, and have made their way to our borders. We have actively been fighting them for the last year. While we have been successful in holding them off, Wurith is about to fall, and when it does we will be defending our kingdom on three sides. Not only that, but the fighting will come to your southern border. What my brother is proposing is to unify our kingdoms so that we can fight back. With enough strength, we can turn the tides of this war and begin to push the Galreans back. Our kingdoms can be the first two in a much larger accord.”  
  
“And what of Wurith? Did you not form a treaty with them nearly sixteen years ago? Why have you not aided them?”  
  
“A treaty was attempted, but their prince refused to marry our princess.”  
  
Sam remained silent. He walked over to a map hanging on the wall and studied it, noting where the fighting was and which areas had already been conquered by the Galreans. He sighed before moving back to the table to pick up the paper that Prince Jeremy had set down.  
  
“I presume this has all of the details of this treaty you wish to arrange?”  
  
“That would be correct.”  
  
Sam wrinkled his brow as he glanced over the details. “I wish to read this with my advisors in private and consider my options. I do not believe we can meet all of your demands, and we have some demands of our own as well. I will send for you later when I am ready to negotiate.”  
  
Prince Jeremy looked as though he wanted to say something but thought better of it and bowed instead. “Thank you. I shall await your summons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I realized too late that I was careless in making sure I have all of my historical details accurate. In the approximate time period this story is based around, books were not nearly as easy to get ahold of as depicted in chapter 1. Everything was done by hand in those days until the printing press was invented in 1440, which was at the beginning of the Renaissance era.
> 
> Also, the first full translation of the Bible was the Geneva Bible. The New Testament was translated in 1557, and the entire Bible was translated in 1560. This predates the King James Bible, which was translated in 1611. Before this, there were translations of individual books of the Bible but they were rare. Not only that, many rulers wanted to control the population by keeping the Bible off-limits except to a select few people. That way, they can lie about what it says and tell people that they have to do certain things to get into Heaven. I needed a book for Hunk and Pidge to bond over (preferably a rare one) and just about every other book I’ve ever read was written well after this time period, so I thought “why not use the Bible?” I had already decided to make Hunk a clergy member in training, and Pidge likes rare books, so I thought it fit.
> 
> Anyway, this is just a fictional story and while I’m doing my best to have it somewhat historically accurate to the best of my knowledge, I’m not too worried about a few inaccuracies here and there.
> 
> For the necklace that Lance gave Pidge, I was imagining it looking something along the lines of this, but with sapphires:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ea/2c/60/ea2c6056a421dec3d0845ceaff876731.jpg


	3. Secrets

The day was coming to a close as Pidge followed her usual path to the castle’s gardens. She made her way outside, passing a guard here and there. She had become a bit more relaxed about making sure no one was following her, but still looked over her shoulder a few times to make sure no one saw her heading toward the gate at the edge of the garden.  
  
“Keith,” she whispered as she opened the gate. He hadn’t arrived yet, so she opted to slip outside and wait for him there. She started to gently pull the gate closed, making sure it didn’t lock behind her, when she heard a voice from the garden.  
  
“Princess? Where are you going?”  
  
Pidge whipped her head up in the direction of the voice.  
  
“Hunk!” Pidge scrambled around for a believable lie. “I’m just… reading. Sometimes I like to read in the moonlight. There’s a nice reading spot just outside of this gate. For reading.” She held up the book in her hand as evidence.  
  
Hunk gave her a skeptical look. “The sun hasn’t even set yet.”  
  
“No it hasn’t,” Pidge spoke slowly. “I like to be ready for it. I’ll just have to wait for it to set, then.” She cringed as the words came out of her mouth. No one would ever believe such an obvious lie. She tried to nonchalantly move away from the gate before Hunk had a chance to say anything else.  
  
“What are you _really_ doing?” Hunk’s voice was laced with genuine concern.  
  
Pidge sighed. She was usually good at talking her way out of things, but she seemed to be having an off night. She opened her mouth to speak when a third voice entered the conversation.  
  
“Pidge?” Keith whispered.  
  
“Who’s there?” Hunk asked.  
  
Keith froze. _Have we been caught?_  
  
“No one’s here. Why would someone be here?” Pidge’s heart was beating wildly in her chest.  
  
Hunk stepped forward and looked around. Pidge’s short stature made it easy for him to look over her and lock eyes with Keith before he could hide.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
Pidge panicked. She grabbed Hunk by the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled him outside before pushing the gate so it was almost closed.  
  
“Hunk, you can’t tell _anyone_ about this.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Hunk looked at her intently.  
  
Pidge looked at Keith. His face bore the stone-cold look of indifference, but the intense look in his eyes gave away the alarm racing through his mind. He slowly shook his head. Pidge squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and reached out to take Keith’s hand, holding it in a near death grip. She turned back toward Hunk and took a deep breath.  
  
“This is Keith. We’ve been seeing each other for nearly a month.”  
  
Hunk blinked a few times in shock. “A- a _month_?”  
  
Pidge stepped closer to Keith’s side. “Yes.”  
  
Hunk eyed the way Pidge held onto Keith’s hand, how closely they stood to each other, how they both looked ready to pounce at any moment if the other needed defended. “Pidge, I really must advise against this. A lady of your status-“  
  
“I love him.”  
  
It wasn’t a plead. It wasn’t an explanation. It was a passionately spoken statement of fact.  
  
Hunk sighed. “Love is an admirable thing, but you have a duty to your people. You cannot maintain a relationship with him, unless you wish to renounce your title. Also, what if you end up betrothed to Lance?”  
  
Keith squeezed Pidge’s hand at the mention of a possible betrothal.  
  
Pidge remained silent for a moment. Hunk wasn’t _wrong_ , but she didn’t want him to be right either. There are people suffering in this world and, as the princess, she is in a position of power to help them. People like the ones in the village that Keith had come from, who’s lives were taken by bandits. People like Keith’s father who had to suffer through terrible injuries and missing limbs. People like the ones who’ve lost their families and homes to the ever-increasing Galra empire. She could help them. At least, she had the power to try.  
  
But what about _Keith_? Seeing Keith was the highlight of her day. She looked forward to seeing him every evening, watching the sunset together as they shared little interesting stories about their day. He’s a unique and interesting person - so much like her and yet so different at the same time. He’s quite blunt, but he cares deeply about the important people in his life. She could tell by the way his eyes lit up when talking about certain people such as his father or the lady at the bakery. It had only been a month, but already she couldn’t imagine _not_ seeing him every day and their shared evenings.  
  
She squeezed Keith’s hand back.  
  
“Hunk. Please. Just… promise me that you won’t tell anyone about this.”  
  
“You-“  
  
“I’ll figure something out. Just don’t tell anyone about us. Promise me.”  
  
Hunk hesitated. She looked scared and confused and hopeful. Keith also looked scared, and he glared at Hunk as though he was sizing up a possible threat.  
  
“ _Please_.”  
  
“Alright, I promise. I won’t tell anyone,” Hunk said after a moment of contemplation.  
  
Pidge sighed in relief while Keith remained tense. Pidge leaned her head on Keith’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
“It’s getting dark. Let’s get back inside the castle.”  
  
“I will be in shortly.”  
  
“Pidge-“  
  
“I appreciate your concern, Hunk, but I wish to be alone with Keith.”  
  
Hunk hesitated, eyeing them both with a look of concerned disapproval. He then bowed and walked back through the gate into the garden.  
  
Pidge let her head drop for a moment before turning back toward Keith.  
  
“Keith-“  
  
“Are you betrothed?” Keith had a hurt, almost betrayed, look in his eyes.  
  
“No! Well, maybe. I don’t know. They did come to form a treaty, after all, and so I guess, depending on how it goes, it’s _possible_ that-“  
  
“When were you planning to tell me?”  
  
Keith was _angry_.  
  
“Tonight.”  
  
“Yeah? And what do we do about your friend who now knows our secret? Can we trust him to keep his mouth shut?”  
  
“Calm down. We’ll figure this out.”  
  
“Figure what out? You’re going to marry the peacock and there’s nothing either of us can do about it, right?”  
  
“We don’t know that. It may not necessarily work out that way.”  
  
Keith balled his hands into tight fists, shaking, before he turned away.  
  
“Wait! Don’t just leave!”  
  
Keith turned around and glared at her.  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do.”  
  
Pidge watched as Keith disappeared out of view. She sighed and walked back into the garden. As soon as she closed the gate and turned around, Hunk stepped out from his nearby hiding place.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said, putting his hand on Pidge’s shoulder.  
  
“You heard that?”  
  
Hunk nodded. Pidge groaned.  
  
“Come on. It’s getting dark.” Hunk held out his arm, which Pidge hesitantly took, and escorted her back into the castle.  
  


* * *

  
The previous day’s negotiations had ended with little progress. Today’s negotiations were long and arduous, dragging on all morning and all afternoon. It wasn’t until late afternoon that an agreement had finally been arranged.  
  
“We will aid you with supplies and a few troops. In the meantime, you will send us some of your best generals who know what the Galra are capable of and assist us in building up our army,” King Samuel said as he studied the treaty in front of him.  
  
“And in order to seal this agreement, my son shall wed your daughter. The ceremony will take place immediately upon our return.”  
  
King Sam sighed with apprehension. “You are sure that you can guarantee the safety and happiness of my daughter?”  
  
“Lance, my eldest child, is second in line for the throne. Your daughter will be our future queen and will be treated as such.”  
  
King Sam paused before taking a deep breath.  
  
“Alright. Then it is agreed.”  
  
They shook hands before taking turns signing the written document. King Sam then turned to a servant.  
  
“Summon Prince Lance and Princess Pidge.”  
  


* * *

  
“Hunk!” Lance called as he dramatically draped himself across a chair, legs splayed over the back. Despite the fact that they had known each other for as long as either of them could remember, Hunk still found it entertaining how differently Lance acted when it was just the two of them and there was no one around to impress.  
  
“What is it?” Hunk set down the book he was reading and turned toward Lance to listen fully. He could always tell when his friend was genuinely upset about something.  
  
“Do you…” Lance paused, searching for the right words. “Do you think this treaty will work out?”  
  
Hunk thought for a minute. “It’s hard to tell. I guess it kind of depends on how they feel about the failed treaty with Wurith. It would be beneficial for them to help us, though, because should we fall, the war will be at their borders.”  
  
Lance sighed and shook his head as though that wasn’t the answer he was looking for. “But what about the princess? Do you think she’ll be the one I marry? Do you think… do you think she’ll love me?”  
  
Hunk stiffened.  
  
“I just…” Lance fidgeted with his fingers. “I’ve always wanted to marry for love, y’know? Not marry someone I just met, who I barely even know, and just for a treaty that may not even work out.”  
  
“Love… is an admirable thing.” Hunk thought back to the night before when he had said those very same words to someone else.  
  
“I just… I get the feeling that she’s not interested in me, not even a little bit.”  
  
Hunk winced. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he also deserved to know the truth. He was starting to regret making that promise last night. His stomach started fluttering with anxiety.  
  
“A-and how do you feel about her? Do you think you could love her?”  
  
“I…” Lance paused as he seriously thought about the question. “I don’t know. I just know that I want our marriage to be happy.”  
  
“Well, just because you don’t love each other now doesn’t mean you can’t love each other in the future. Maybe love will come after you’ve been married for a while.”  
  
“Yeah…” Lance trailed off, considering Hunk’s words. “I just always envisioned an epic love affair - the prince rescuing the princess, exchanging love letters with each other, secret meetings at night, something more like _that_.”  
  
Hunk frowned and started fidgeting with his hands. Lance had no idea how close he was to the truth and Hunk was starting to get _really_ uncomfortable with this conversation.  
  
“That seems a little… reckless.”  
  
“Reckless, maybe, but romance often is.” Lance pulled his legs away from the back of the chair, expertly tumbling backward into a standing position so he could pace the floor.  
  
“Perhaps your story is different.” Hunk shifted in his seat.  
  
Lance let out a heavy sigh. “Father said he hoped to come to an agreement by the end of the day. I guess I’ll find out soon enough.”  
  
Hunk nodded in agreement. He tried to stay silent, but he couldn’t help nervously tapping his fingers on the chair.  
  
“Hunk? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing! I’m just… thinking.”  
  
Lance walked over to the chair where Hunk was sitting. He placed his hand on the back of it and leaned over, completely filling Hunk’s vision.  
  
“Hunk. I know you better than anyone and I can tell when something’s bothering you. What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing is wrong!”  
  
Lance gave Hunk a skeptical look.  
  
“There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there?”  
  
“Lance, I can’t-“  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
“A knock!” Hunk interrupted himself. “Maybe we’re about to find out how the negotiations went today.”  
  
With a sigh, Lance stood up straight and ran his fingers through his hair, putting on his public face.  
  
“Enter.” Lance’s tone was now regal and confident.  
  
A servant opened the door and bowed. “Your majesty, King Samuel has requested an audience with you.”  
  
“Thank you. You are dismissed.”  
  
The servant bowed again and left. Lance and Hunk exchanged a quick look before Lance followed the servant out of the room.  
  


* * *

  
“You’ve been quieter than usual today. Did you have a fight with your girlfriend?”  
  
Keith looked up from the wood he was sanding. “What?”  
  
Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You know that if something’s bothering you, you can always talk to me about it. I may not be the _best_ person to talk about relationship issues with, but I can try to help.”  
  
“How did you-“  
  
“You’ve been leaving every night since you met that girl at the festival. Not only that, you’ve been in a really good mood lately. It wasn’t exactly hard to figure out.”  
  
“Oh.” Keith looked back down to continue his sanding. _Is it that obvious? Who else knows?_  
  
“What has you so upset today? Did you two have an argument?”  
  
Shiro fidgeted with his wooden prosthetic as he patiently waited for Keith’s answer, unscrewing the hammer that was attached at the end.  
  
“Well… yes, but… it’s not…” Keith trailed off.  
  
“You don’t have to keep secrets, Keith. You can tell me anything.”  
  
Keith took a deep, shaking breath to try to calm the nerves in his stomach. _Why am I so worried about telling him?_ “You’re right. I’ve been seeing someone since the festival.”  
  
“I knew it! When do I get to meet her?”  
  
“I… what?”  
  
“Keith. I care about you more than anything else in this world. If she makes you happy, then she will always be welcome here.”  
  
The thought which Keith had been trying to ignore since the previous night suddenly grew in his mind. _Where is this relationship going? Would she be happy giving up her title, her lifestyle, her family, her books, and everything else just to be with a commoner?_  
  
 _She really is better off without me, isn’t she?_  
  
“I… I don’t know.”  
  
“Why not? What’s wrong?”  
  
“The girl I’ve been meeting is… she’s the princess.”  
  
Keith was shocked at how quickly Shiro’s expression fell.  
  
“You’ve been meeting the princess?” The jovial expression Shiro had earlier had disappeared entirely. Instead, it was replaced with a look of deep concern. The abrupt change left Keith reeling.  
  
“Yes. The day I met her at the festival, she had snuck away from her guards.”  
  
“You cannot continue a relationship with her. Break it off before things go too far.” Shiro looked deathly serious. It was rare that Shiro was this serious. It actually scared Keith.  
  
“W-why?”  
  
“Keith, I-” Shiro hesitated, placing his hand on his son’s shoulder. After a moment of contemplation, he took a deep breath before continuing. “I haven’t been completely honest about your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Shiro’s arm - prosthetics in those days were terrible at best, and people of Shiro’s class wouldn’t have had access to the nicer ones, so Shiro’s arm is basically a wooden stick that’s been threaded so he can attach various tools to it and keep working as a tradesman. Not sure how realistic it is, but it’s something my bro and I talked about that maybe could have existed at some point.
> 
> Next chapter is a longer chapter so the update may be longer than usual.


	4. The Saddle Boy (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been receiving some really nice comments about this story! I tend to not respond to most comments because I don’t always know what to say, but I wanted ya’ll to know that I appreciate all the kind things you’ve been saying :D
> 
> Sorry that this took so long to update! I kind of wanted this chapter to be one long flashback, but I decided to break it up into two chapters so I could update faster.
> 
> Edit August 3 2017: I'm going to take a break from this fic and I'm considering abandoning it altogether. If I do that, I'll at least post the rest of the outline explaining everything that's supposed to happen. That way you guys will still get the rest of the story, it just won't be written out. I'll be honest, I've pretty much lost interest in this story and while I had every intention of finishing it, I just can't seem to find the motivation to work on it right now. I haven't made a final decision yet, and who knows maybe I'll find the motivation for it in the next few days or something, but this is a heads up it may be abandoned.

Shiro bustled around his small house trying to find anything to keep himself busy until his father came back from his visit to the castle. It wasn’t every day that guards showed up to a house in the village and took people away for an audience with the king. That could mean just about anything.  
  
Shiro re-organized the tools in the workspace once more. After that, he reached for a broom to sweep the floor yet again.  
  
“There’s only so much sweeping you can do until the floor is as clean as it’s going to get.”  
  
Shiro turned around to see his sister standing in the doorway at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“Ayami, I need something to do to keep me busy until father returns.”  
  
Ayami smiled at him. “Dinner is almost ready, why don’t you come set the table?”  
  
Shiro shrugged and put the broom back where it belonged. He started toward the stairs when he heard someone entering their house. He turned around to see his father had returned from his visit to the castle. Shiro dashed over to him.  
  
“What happened? What did they want?”  
  
“Well,” his father responded, looking around the room to confirm that both of his children were present so they could both hear. “It seems that someone has made the king believe that we are the best saddlers in town. He is hiring us to do some maintenance on the supplies at the royal stables and will be paying us handsomely.”  
  
Shiro almost jumped in excitement, but his excitement was dampened by the serious expression on his father’s face.  
  
“Is there more?”  
  
Shiro’s father sighed. “Our king is preparing for a possible war.”  
  
“War?” Ayami asked.  
  
“Apparently a nearby kingdom has been invaded. Our king does not know what will happen, but he is preparing for the worst.”  
  
A fearful expression crossed both teens’ faces. His father put a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
“The fighting is a long way from here. I do not believe that it will affect us. Our king is just being cautious. Anyway, we are being given free access to the castle’s stables. We are to arrive there tomorrow at dawn to begin our work.”  
  


* * *

  
The air was warm and the spring flowers were opening their petals in the morning light when Shiro and his father arrived at the stables. They began by assessing everything to figure out what, exactly, needed to be done. Everything was kept in decent condition, so most of the saddles only needed some minor repairs or adjustments. There were, however, several young horses who were going to soon need brand new saddles.  
  
As they took inventory, the hair on Shiro’s neck tingled as though someone was watching them. When he looked around, he didn’t see anyone staring so he just shrugged and went back to work. _Probably just the guards keeping an eye on us_ , he thought.  
  
After they finished compiling their lists of what all was needed, they decided on which ones were most important to begin with. They quickly got into a rhythm of taking a few saddles at a time back to their shop, repairing them, and bringing them back before taking a few more. As the time went on, the feeling of being watched any time he was at the stables never left.  
  


* * *

  
“That about completes this one. Take it back to the stable.”  
  
“Yes, father.” Shiro took the saddle and wandered through the streets toward the castle. He nodded a greeting at the guards, who had learned his face by now, as he made his way to the stables.  
  
Shiro placed the saddle on the horse and fastened it into place before checking to make sure it fit properly. He was so focused on his work that he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching him from behind.  
  
“Saddle boy!”  
  
Shiro jumped and turned around to see who was talking to him. He was surprised to find himself standing before the princess. He stared at her for a while, stunned, before his mind registered that she was talking to him.  
  
“Yes, princess?”  
  
“How are the repairs coming?”  
  
Shiro bowed. “Very well, your highness.”  
  
“Excellent.” Princess Allura flashed him a warm smile before leaving.  
  
Shiro looked after her in confusion as she left the area.  
  


* * *

  
A week went by and Shiro could not stop thinking about his brief encounter with the princess. Once again, he found himself alone at the stable. Only the stableboy was there, doing his usual chores. This time he heard her footsteps approaching.  
  
“Saddle boy. I wish to go for a ride. Prepare my horse.”  
  
Shiro turned around to face her, his stomach fluttering as he bowed.  
  
“Of course, princess.”  
  
 He exchanged a quick, confused glance with the stable boy before moving over to prepare the horse for riding.  
  
“Thank you.” Allura said when he was finished. She paused as though she wanted to say something else before nodding slightly and mounting her horse for her ride.  
  
That night, Shiro laid awake thinking about the now _two_ encounters with the princess.  
  


* * *

  
Shiro gently brushed the fur of the horse as he made some minor adjustments on the saddle. His mind kept wandering off, thinking about the princess. He hoped that she would come by the stables again today. The last few times he came, his father was with him but today he was alone again. He was beginning to have his suspicions as to why she would show up to the stables and address only him, but he couldn’t confirm anything just yet. Twice could be a coincidence, but the third time would make a pattern. He looked up and smiled when he saw her approaching.  
  
“Saddle boy.” Princess Allura looked around the stable. “Fetch me that pitcher.”  
  
“As you wish, princess.” Shiro bowed and reached for the pitcher. Their hands brushed against each other slightly as he handed it to her. Shiro couldn’t help but think Allura almost looked _flustered_ at their brief contact.  
  
“Here you are, princess.”  
  
“Thank you,” Allura replied, their eyes meeting for a moment before she turned to leave.  
  
Shiro’s stomach fluttered as he wondered whether or not he was right about his suspicions.  
  


* * *

  
The days were getting warmer as the middle of Summer was approaching. The job for which Shiro and his father were hired for was nearing completion, and Shiro wondered if he would be able to continue seeing the princess after it was over. He figured he had about a month, at most, to figure it out.  
  
Shiro could hear the princess’s footsteps approaching him, right on cue. She would come visit him any time he was alone at the stables, usually to ask him to do a minor task before leaving.  
  
“Saddle boy. I seem to have ripped my best purse. Can you fix it?”  
  
“I’ll see what I can do,” he responded with a smile.  
  
Allura handed the purse over. As Shiro inspected it, he noticed that the stitches were not ripped - they were intentionally cut with a knife. When he looked back up to question it, the princess had already disappeared.  
  


* * *

  
“Saddle boy. Ha-“  
  
“It’s Shiro, actually.”  
  
Princess Allura looked at him in surprise.  
  
“What?”  
  
Shiro scratched the back of his head, unsure if he was speaking out of turn and acting improperly around a member of the royal family.  
  
“My name is Shiro.”  
  
Allura paused. Shiro could feel his face heating up and his stomach was in knots. He thought he was about to be reprimanded for rudely interrupting the princess.  
  
“ _Shiro_. Have you repaired my purse?”  
  
Shiro handed the purse back to her.  
  
“It’s good as new, though next time you may want to be more careful with your knife. The stitches were cut clean through.”  
  
He wasn’t sure, but Shiro thought that he could see a blush forming on the princess’s cheeks.  
  
“Well then, I should hope your repairs are stronger than the original stitching.”  
  
Shiro chuckled, fully expecting the princess to just walk away as usual. Instead, she just stood there looking around with an expression as though she was contemplating something. Suddenly, she reached for the back of his head, dropping the purse, and pulled Shiro into a kiss. Shiro stood in shock, unsure of what to do or if this was even real.  
  
Allura pulled away, looking disappointed.  
  
“I’m sorry.” She turned to leave.  
  
“Wait!”  
  
Allura stopped and turned around, a hopeful look in her eye.  
  
Shiro shifted uncomfortably. “If you, uh, have anything else that needs fixed, I’d be happy to have a look at it.”  
  
The way Allura smiled at him made Shiro’s heart flutter. She shyly took a few steps toward him before placing a hand on his arm.  
  
“I’m sure I can find _something_.”  
  


* * *

  
Shiro made his way through the town toward the secret meeting spot just outside of the castle. Princess Allura had not arrived yet, so he leaned against a tree, enjoying the warmth of the evening, the first week of September. It wasn’t long before she arrived, her sleeveless pink dress flowing gracefully around her.  
  
_I could never get tired of looking at her_ , Shiro thought to himself.  
  
Allura greeted Shiro by pulling him into a kiss. Shiro’s arms slipped comfortably around her waist as he pulled her closer.  
  
“I still can’t believe a beautiful princess like you could love a lowly tradesman like myself.”  
  
“And yet, here I am.” Allura leaned her head against Shiro’s shoulder, sliding her hand down his chest. “And here you are.”  
  
Allura gently pushed Shiro back until he was against a tree before kissing him again. She playfully tugged at his tunic.  
  


* * *

  
The last few evenings, Allura had not been there. Shiro paced nervously, wondering what was going on. There could be any number of reasons why she hadn’t been meeting him, but his gut told him that something was wrong. He picked at the bark of one of the trees in an attempt to distract himself, when the princess came into view. The anxious expression on her face only strengthened the sour feeling in his gut. She looked around to see if anyone was watching before running straight toward Shiro.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, noticing her unease. He ran his hands over her upper arms in an attempt to help calm her down.  
  
“I need to talk to you.” Allura took a deep breath. “Shiro, I’m-“  
  
“He must be the one. Arrest him,” came a voice that sent shivers down Shiro’s spine.  
  
The next thing Shiro knew was that he was forcefully separated from Allura and his arms were being restrained behind his back.  
  
“Stop!” Allura demanded, but the guards did not stop.  
  
Shiro was dragged through the castle and down some stairs until they reached the dungeon. His arms were uncuffed and he was shoved into a cell. As he turned around, the cell door slammed shut with a loud clang.  
  
“What is going on?” Shiro demanded.  
  
“You have defiled our princess.”  
  
Shiro paled. He watched as the guards left, closing the door and leaving him alone.  
  
Shiro looked around the cell. The cell was shaped like a square, six feet wide and six feet long. There was a small, barred window near the top of the wall which appeared to be even with the ground. Across from the window, iron bars ran ran the width of the cell. Four feet beyond that was a door with a small window, too far away for him to be able to see out of, but the guards in the hall could see in.  
  
With nothing else to do, Shiro sat down and tried to figure out what Allura had been trying to tell him.  
  
_“Shiro, I’m-“_  
  
_You’re what?_  
  
_…betrothed?_  
  
_……pregnant?_  
  


* * *

  
The days were getting colder. What little sunlight that managed to seep in through the small window was quickly waning. Even the mice were looking a little thinner as they scurried around, looking for warmth.  
  
If Shiro’s calculations were right, it had been nearly four months since he was thrown into this cell. It was impossible to tell for certain, though, as the days quickly started to blend together. The one thing that was abundantly clear was that winter was approaching.  
  
Shiro shivered. He wished he had a coat or a blanket or _something_ to keep him warm.  
  
The mice were the only entertainment Shiro had. He watched them run around and observed their different personalities. He wished on more than one occasion that he could use them to deliver messages to people. His family had to be wondering why he never came home that night. And he had no idea what happened to Allura. He wasn’t even totally sure why he was here - no one had ever told him anything.

* * *

  
The snow was piling up outside. Shiro watched as every breath he took crystalized for a moment before vaporizing into the air.  
  
It hurt to breathe.  
  
How long had he been here? Five months?  
  
Shiro walked in circles around the small cell. It was the best he could do to stay warm. His hands and feet had long since gone numb, and his muscles didn’t want to work properly after having barely been used for so long.  
  
Shiro felt exhaustion wash through his aching body, but he kept walking in circles. He walked until he couldn’t walk anymore. Then he sat down in the corner of the cell, planning to only rest just long enough until he could walk again.  
  
He feared that if he fell asleep, he would never wake up. He feared that he would freeze to death.  
  


* * *

  
The rain fell heavily. A small puddle had formed just outside the window, and with a steady drip-drip it overflowed into the cell. It was better than the snow, but it was still cold. There were very few places in the cell where he could stay dry.  
  
Seven months now he had been left alone, except for the guard who delivered his bread and water. His muscles had deteriorated into almost nothing in the cramped space.  
  
A coughing spell racked through Shiro’s whole body. When it had passed, he leaned his head back against the cell wall and tried to catch his breath. He wondered if he would ever be able to feel sunlight again. He watched the mice as they moved around. They were his only companions.  
  
The mice scurried away when the door opened and footsteps approached. Right on cue, some bread and water was shoved into the cell. The footsteps walked away and the door closed.  
  
Bread and water. Twice a day. Same time every day. For seven months.  
  
  


* * *

  
The sound of footsteps approaching echoed through the dungeon. Shiro barely noticed them, assuming it was probably just another prisoner being taken to their cell. He perked up when the door leading to his cell opened - it wasn’t time for his bread just yet.  
  
Two guards appeared at the cell door. The first guard unlocked the door and swung it open.  
  
“On your feet,” he ordered.  
  
Shiro stood up quickly, immediately regretting it. The guard didn’t seem to notice his reeling as they cuffed his arms in front of him. His head was spinning and his vision was blurring. He had been trapped in the same cramped cell for just about nine months - staring at the same walls, the same mice, with nothing changing except for his deteriorating health.  
  
The guards grabbed Shiro’s arms, one on each side, and started leading him out of the cell. Shiro stumbled, but the guards forced him to keep walking. His legs burned with every step. He was in a dazed stupor and wasn’t even sure if this was reality.  
  
After a while, the guards stopped walking. Shiro looked up and saw that he was standing in front of a man dressed in regal attire with orange hair and a mustache.  
  
The man looked _furious_.  
  
“So this is the man who disgraced our princess.” The man glared at Shiro in utter disgust.  
  
“I am Coran, advisor to the royal family,” he continued. He waved his hand and a servant appeared, carrying a baby.  
  
“This is your son.” Coran nodded at the guards and Shiro felt his arms being uncuffed. Next thing Shiro realized was that the baby was being shoved into them.  
  
“You will be escorted to the edge of the town. From there, you will take your bastard son and leave the kingdom. Neither of you are to ever step foot in Altea again. Make no mistake - the _only_ reason that you and the bastard are alive at all right now is because the princess begged for your lives. You two were going to be killed. Should either of you return, you _will_ be sentenced to death.” Coran turned to leave.  
  
“What…” Shiro shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was barely a squeak. He knew full well that he was speaking out of turn, but he needed to know so he cleared his throat and tried again. “What became of the princess?”  
  
Coran’s eyes narrowed, anger flaring just below the calm surface.  
  
“I don’t believe you deserve an answer, but if you must know… she is dead.”  
  
Shiro’s heart practically stopped at the statement.  
  
“She died in disgrace,” Coran continued, venom saturating every word. “She was betrothed to a prince in the kingdom of Wurith. We tried to keep her pregnancy a secret, but somehow they found out. Their prince refused Allura. Our whole treaty fell apart because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. She died delivering your son.”  
  
Shiro heard the words being spoken, but they did not make any sense to him at this time. It wouldn’t be until weeks later that they finally started to sink in.  
  
“You are dismissed,” Coran said before walking away.  
  
Shiro looked down at the child in his arms. His mind was still foggy from malnutrition, but he was acutely aware of innocent blue eyes staring back up at him. He felt a strong paternal urge to protect his son. He quickly decided that from this day forward, the fragile baby in his arms was the most important thing in his life.  
  
When the guard roughly grabbed his shoulder to escort him out of the town, Shiro did not fight. He held his son tight against his chest for fear of dropping him. They left the castle and the sunlight nearly blinded Shiro. It was the first time he had felt sunlight in almost a year. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably and the town around him seemed surreal. They made their way through the town until they reached the southern gate.  
  
“Keep walking,” the guard said as he gave Shiro a harsh shove.  
  
Shiro took several shaky paces forward before turning to look back at his hometown for the last time. The walls separated the city from the outside world, and the guards at their lookout posts watched him to make sure he did not attempt to come back. With nothing else to do, he adjusted his newborn son into his arms and started walking, hoping to find a village where he could receive some help. He walked until he was just barely out of sight of the town before practically collapsing next to a tree. His legs were burning fiercely - that was the most he had used them in _months_.  
  
The tree provided support for Shiro to lean against as he cradled his son in his lap. The child was crying now, no doubt hungry… or maybe tired? Shiro felt a sinking feeling of helplessness wash over him. He didn’t know how he was going to manage to make it to the closest village when he could barely walk, let alone how or where he was going to raise a child on his own.  
  
Shiro leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes. He listened to the sound of his crying child and felt the weight of him in his arms. He felt the wind rush past him and listened to the sound of the seagulls flying around the edge of the sea just north of him. He assured himself that the last two hours really did happen and he really was free of his cell. Or was he? Was this all just a vivid dream? His mind started drifting. Maybe he was still in his cell. Maybe this was a dying dream. The world around him seemed to fade in and out.  
  
He didn’t know how long he sat there until he heard a voice in the distance.  
  
“Can you hear me?”  
  
Shiro slowly opened his eyes only to realize that the owner of the voice was much closer than he thought. There was a kindly looking man standing over him with a concerned expression on his face. The man wore a long, plain robe and the top of his head was shaved.  
  
“What?” Shiro rasped, blinking slowly. He still wasn’t sure if this was real or just a long dream.  
  
“Are you alright?” the man asked, looking somewhat relieved.  
  
Shiro blinked a few more times before looking around.  
  
“I… I don’t know…”  
  
As the fog in his mind started to clear some, Shiro suddenly became aware that he was holding something. He looked down and the memories of what he thought was a dream came back.  
  
“My son… he needs food…”  
  
The man nodded and held out his arms to take the child. Shiro handed the sleeping child over. Once the child was carefully cradled in one arm, the man reached his other arm out to Shiro. Shiro accepted the outstretched arm and pulled himself up.  
  
“I am Friar Tom. I was on my way to the city when I saw you sitting here. Perhaps some help can be found there.”  
  
_The city. He was supposed to be leaving the city. He couldn’t return. Why couldn’t he return again? Oh, right._  
  
“No! I can’t go back to the city. They’ll kill us.”  
  
Friar Tom frowned for a moment before speaking slowly. “Alright. The nearest village I know of is a fair distance away, though in your condition it will take even longer to get there. I can help you get to the village safely and find somewhere to stay until you regain your health. After that, I really must be headed to the city.”  
  
“Thank you,” Shiro replied. His legs barely had any strength to them and he needed the help just to stand, let alone walk. Friar Tom wrapped a supportive arm around Shiro and they began to walk in the direction of the village.  
  
“What is your name?” Friar Tom asked as they walked.  
  
“Shiro.”  
  
“And what is the child’s name?”  
  
Shiro paused. With everything that had happened that day, he didn’t even consider what he would name the child.  
  
“…Keith. His name is Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing this, Keith’s birthday has not been announced (that I know of.) So I decided to make it some time in June, somewhere around June 7.
> 
> Also, Allura flirting with Shiro was kinda hard to write because, all shipping aside, she’s never flirted with anyone in canon (at least not that I can recall) so I just kinda had to wing it and hope it seems in character for her. Same thing for Shiro. And yes, a Princess Bride reference was made.
> 
> On a (slightly) more personal note, I am hopefully getting a new job soon. On the upside, I’ll be making more money, but on the downside, I’ll be working more hours. I know my updates are slow as it is, but idk if this new job will slow them down even more or not. Plus, the next chapter may be longer since I don’t think I divided it right in the middle of the flashback. So basically, next update will be a while.


	5. Apologies

Ok. So. I honestly had every intention of finishing this fic. I really, really did. There were some things I was kind of experimenting with and I wanted to see if I could finish a longer fic. But I just kind of lost my motivation for it and I can’t seem to get it back. I tried re-reading the first few chapters to get back into it and, honestly, I find them a bit disappointing. Parts of it I like, but parts of it I feel like I could’ve done much much much better on.  
  
I kinda feel bad about discontinuing this fic since I told some people that I fully intended to finish it. I am truly grateful to everyone who’s been enjoying it, everyone who’s left nice messages for me to read, and everyone who’s left kudos.  
  
I am really disappointed that I couldn’t finish it. Apparently I’m just better at writing shorter stuff. If I ever try to write a long fic again, I will write the whole thing before posting it so that I don’t burn out halfway through. I am considering trying to re-work and re-write this entire fic and do it better, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up because the odds are against it. (But if anyone else wants to finish where I left off or take this idea and do a completely new fic or whatever, feel free.)  
  
I’m probably going to orphan this fic, but I’ll still come back to it occasionally to read any new comments on it.  
  
In order to not leave you guys hanging, here’s a summary of what was supposed to happen:  
  
**Chapter 5 - The Saddle Boy (Part 2)**  
  
After Friar Tom finds Shiro, they manage to make it to the nearest town. Friar Tom had just left this town after staying here for a while, so he knows the people here and they are surprised to see him back already. He helps Shiro find a place to stay (which ends up being with a priest) and leaves the next morning after making sure that Shiro is settled in for a while. Shiro stays there for about a month or so until he’s well enough to travel again.  
  
After leaving the town, his travel is extremely difficult and therefore slow, since he is trying to take care of a 2 month old baby. He makes his way to the river and gets a ride across it into the kingdom of Keros. He heads south and tries to find somewhere to settle down, but it never works out for him for various reasons. Some towns don’t trust this random stranger with a baby, some towns are a little nicer but he’s unable to find any work, some towns it’s a combination. So he and Keith kind of wander around for several years. Shiro thinks that, since he hasn’t found a new home yet, maybe it’s better for him and Keith to just kind of live off of the land in the forests. That fails REALLY badly, and Shiro decides that he needs help.  
  
Keith is about 5 or 6 now, and they go to the first town they find. Most people there don’t trust him, but there is one lady who is kind and helps them out. After staying for a few days (maybe about a week or so), he is firmly asked to leave by the townspeople. The lady tells him to head north because there is a much larger town there (with a castle nearby) and he’d be more likely to be able to make a home there. Also, the lady’s sister lives there (the widowed bakery owner from chapter 1). Shiro thanks her and takes Keith and they start to leave. It’s later in the day, and the townspeople want him gone that night, so he doesn’t make it that far.  
  
Later that evening, the town gets attacked by bandits who steal what they can and burn everything down. Shiro tells Keith to hide before running back and trying to help the lady. His arm gets horribly burned in the process, and he gets her out of the town. She is also horribly burned. The three of them make their way to the town that was mentioned, and Shiro finds the lady’s sister. The lady dies from her injures a few days later, but her sister is grateful to Shiro for trying to help, and that she was able to see her sister one last time before she died. Shiro loses his arm, and some people manage to get him some sort of wooden prosthetic. It takes him time to get used to it, but he eventually does and he and Keith manage to make a new home there.

Here's an excerpt from this chapter that I had already written:

 

> Shiro stared out the open window of the guest room he was staying in. He was recovering well from his captivity - he was gaining weight, his muscles were getting stronger, and his brain fog was disappearing. Within another week or to, he hoped to be ready to leave the kingdom and find somewhere to start his new life.  
>    
>  Shiro looked down at Keith who was sleeping soundly next to him on the bed. His tiny fingers curled and uncurled and he kicked his feet slightly. He wasn’t quite a month old yet, but he has been healthy so far. Shiro knew better than to let that pull him into a false sense of security, though. Traveling with an infant was going to be beyond difficult, and until they found somewhere to settle down, the child was going to be in great danger of succumbing to any number of tragedies. Shiro knew this well and worried about it every day. He worried as only a parent can. A _single_ parent.  
>    
>  A soft wind rustled the leaves of the tree just outside, and Shiro turned his attention back to the window. It had been a year since Princess Allura had started meeting him at the stables. He could still remember the way she would find an excuse to see him, the way her silvery hair always looked perfect even when being tossed about by the wind, the way her eyes were always so bright and full of life. So much had changed since then. The angry words that Coran had spoken to him were finally starting to sink in.  
>    
>  _She is dead. She died delivering your son._  
>    
>  Shiro sighed. He had already cried all of the tears he could shed. It was late one night when he couldn’t sleep that he remembered that conversation with Coran, and in the darkness his whole world had started to cave in around him. He let it all out, the crack in the bedpost as proof, and now he was left with numbness.  
>    
>  A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts.  
>    
>  Shiro cleared his throat before answering. “Come in.”  
>    
>  The door opened and Father Joseph appeared.  
>    
>  “Good morning, Shiro.”

  
  
**Chapter 6 - Betrothal**  
  
Back in the present day, Keith takes a moment to let all of this new information sink in. He remembered the town burning down, the nice lady from the town, Shiro losing his arm, and the lady’s sister who was almost a surrogate mother figure to him growing up (almost but not quite), but he didn’t know the rest of the story. He is furious with Shiro for keeping the actual story from him - Shiro never told Keith that he’s a bastard child and that his mother is royalty. Shiro told him that he didn’t want those things to hold Keith back, but now that he sees Keith possibly going down the same path that he did, he doesn’t want Keith to make the same mistakes with Pidge that Shiro did with Allura. They have a huge fight, and Keith leaves to clear his head (and to go see Pidge).  
  
Meanwhile, Lance gets called into a meeting with Pidge and their parents. They are informed that the betrothal has been made official, and that they will leave in the morning to return to Altea where they will be married upon their arrival. Lance is kinda neutral, but he could tell that Pidge is upset, and so he’s more upset about her not wanting to marry him than he is about having to marry her. They both place a high importance on their people and their family so they ultimately take the news with maturity. After they’re dismissed, Pidge sneaks off in hopes of seeing Keith one last time and officially breaking up with him. Matt sees her sneaking off and acting suspicious, so he follows her. Neither Pidge nor Keith really expect to see each other since it’s in the afternoon and their usual meeting time is in the evening, but they both show up at their meeting spot in the garden. Pidge didn’t realize Matt was following her, and as soon as Matt sees Keith, he calls for a guard and has him arrested on the spot. (Also the writing of this scene was to directly reflect the writing in the flashback when Shiro was arrested when he met with Allura.)

More excerpts because I had some of this chapter written already:

For this one I planned to go back and edit a bit so there's more of an argument. Like they were probably going to yell at each other.

 

> Keith sat in stunned silence as he let all of the information sink in. Shiro sat across the table from him, his expression dark after reliving parts of his past that he’d rather forget.  
>    
>  “I’m a bastard,” Keith said slowly.  
>    
>  Shiro nodded.  
>    
>  “And we’re both forbidden to return to our kingdom, on pain of death.”  
>    
>  Shiro nodded again.  
>    
>  “Why did you not tell me this?”  
>    
>  Shiro stared at the table between them, avoiding any eye contact. “I didn’t want that to hang over you for the rest of your life.”  
>    
>  Keith gripped the edge of the table, trying to keep his volatile mix of emotions at bay. “So you _lied_ to me instead?”  
>    
>  Shiro’s eyes snapped up to meet Keith’s. “I have never lied to you.” He was oddly calm which somehow made Keith feel even more unsettled.  
>    
>  “You withheld the truth!”  
>    
>  “To protect you!”  
>    
>  “Protect me from _what_?” Keith glared at Shiro.  
>    
>  Shiro let out a heavy sigh. “Some things are better left unsaid and unknown. Sometimes the past needs to stay in the past. We had a fresh start here and a chance at a better life than living in the wilderness and moving from town to town.”  
>    
>  Keith’s pried one of his hands off of the edge of the table and ran it through his hair. His entire body was tense as he struggled to figure out what to think about this new knowledge.  
>    
>  After a long silence, Shiro finally spoke again.  
>    
>  “Listen. I don’t want you to go through the same thing I did. If someone finds out about you two, you could be severely punished. If you take things too far…” Shiro trailed off.  
>    
>  Keith just sat there, staring at a spot on the table, a stoic expression on his face. Finally he stood up and walked toward the door.  
>    
>  “Where are you-“  
>    
>  “I need to clear my head. I need space to just think.”  
>    
>  “Keith-“  
>    
>  Before Shiro could say anything else, Keith disappeared out of the door of the house. Shiro remained in his chair, alone, staring at the door. He was torn between following after Keith to make sure he didn’t do anything he’d regret and giving him the space that he clearly needed to sort out his emotions.

And excerpt #2. I tried to find a nice balance between Lance acting confident versus how he actually felt:

 

> Lance took a deep breath and tried to calm his shaking hands before knocking on the door in front of him.  
>    
>  “Enter,” came a voice from inside.  
>    
>  Lance opened the door to the study and confidently strolled into the room. Pidge was already there, looking about as nervous as Lance felt. His father, Prince Jeremy, and Pidge’s father, King Samuel, were there as well.  
>    
>  “You called for me?”  
>    
>  “Yes. Please, have a seat,” King Sam said as he motioned to the chair next to Pidge.  
>    
>  Lance smoothly moved over the chair and sat down. He tried to not let the others see how tightly he gripped the armrests.  
>    
>  “We have come to an agreement,” King Sam started. “We are forming an alliance to fight against the Galra as a unified force. We plan to encourage other kingdoms to join this alliance as well. The more forces we have working together, the stronger we are.”  
>    
>  Lance braced himself. He knew what was likely to be said next.  
>    
>  Prince Jeremy continued where King Sam left off. “In order to seal this agreement, the two of you will be wed immediately upon our return to Altea. We will leave to return the day after tomorrow.”  
>    
>  Lance glanced over at Pidge. She looked more sad than anything else.  
>    
>  “Understood,” she said.  
>    
>  “Understood,” Lance echoed.  
>    
>  “Any questions?” King Sam asked.  
>    
>  “No sir,” Lance replied.  
>    
>  “No, father,” Pidge replied quietly.  
>    
>  “You two are dismissed.”  
>    
>  Lance and Pidge stood up in unison and turned toward the door.

Excerpt #3. This one also needed to be heavily edited.

 

> “You came!” Pidge’s expression was happy but also fearful and sad.  
>    
>  “Of course I did.”  
>    
>  “It’s just, after our fight yesterday and Hunk finding out about us, I didn’t-“  
>    
>  Keith moved in to cut off her rambling with a kiss.  
>    
>  “I love you too.”  
>    
>  “What?”  
>    
>  Keith looked away, suddenly feeling awkward.  
>    
>  “Yesterday you said that you love me. It was the first time you said it. And… I love you too.”  
>    
>  Keith looked back up and his eyes locked with Pidge’s. For a moment, everything was perfect. Keith’s hand slipped around Pidge’s waist and he started to pull her in for another kiss.  
>    
>  “Guards! Arrest him!”  
>    
>  Pidge whirled around to see Matt standing there, watching them. She instinctively reached out toward Keith who returned the gesture.  
>    
>  The next thing Keith knew was that he was forcefully separated from Pidge and his arms were being restrained behind his back.

  
  
**Chapter 7 - Reuniting**  
  
The guards drag Keith off to the dungeon. Once he’s gone, Matt confronts Pidge to find out what’s going on and why she’s sneaking around with someone who she’s not supposed to be seeing. Lance overhears them talking and asks to have some alone time with his fiancee. Pidge tells him the whole story. Lance is hurt, but surprisingly understanding (after all, what Pidge has with Keith is similar to the romance he’d daydream about having with a princess. Different, especially since Keith is a commoner, but still similar.) Lance says he needs some time to just think about things and mentions wanting to talk it over with his cousin, who he’s close to.  
  
Meanwhile, it’s getting late and Shiro is worried that Keith still hasn’t returned. He assumes the worst. So he manages to sneak into the castle in an effort to find Keith and rescue him and bring him home. He runs into Allura and is shocked to find her alive. They have quite an emotional reunion, with their old feelings coming back. Shiro has definitely aged, his hair going gray, and so has Allura, but they still find each other attractive. Allura tells him that she never got married since any potential suitors didn’t want to have anything to do with her after the news of her scandal got out.  
  
Shiro explains what’s going on with Keith. Allura tells him that she hasn’t heard anything but will find out what’s going on. Shiro hides when they hear someone approaching. It’s Lance - he wants to talk to Allura (his cousin) about something.  
  
**Chapter 8 - Formulating A Plan**  
  
Pidge is forbidden from seeing Keith. A guard is placed near his cell with specific instructions to NOT let Pidge get anywhere near. She retreats to the library, finding Hunk and decides to talk (read: ramble on about without caring if he’s even listening or not) to him about everything (poor Hunk keeps getting dragged into the middle of everyone’s problems. He doesn’t mind, though. He likes helping people. It just stresses him out having to keep so many secrets.)  
  
Meanwhile, Lance tells Allura about the situation and he’s unsure about how he feels about Pidge. He really, really wanted some sort of romance story with whoever he ended up marrying, but things aren’t working out that way. But he also knows his duty and wants to do right by his kingdom, even if that means giving up his dreams of romance and marrying someone he does not love and who does not love him. Allura asks about Keith and finds out where he’s being kept. She then tells Lance that, as it turns out, Keith is her bastard son.  
  
They come up with the beginnings of a plan. Keith has royal blood, they could make an appeal to King Alfor to declare him his air and make him legitimate. Then they could make an appeal to Lance’s father to cancel the engagement. With Keith being recognized as a prince of Altea, the treaty will still stand if he marries Pidge instead of Lance. That also frees up Lance for a chance at that epic romance he’s always wanted.  
  
Allura then finds Shiro (who’s still hiding in the castle. Probably getting really nervous.) and tells him about the plan to rescue Keith. After that, she pays Keith a visit. They have quite an emotional reunion, seeing as how they both assumed the other dead and they are meeting for the first time.  
  
**Chapter 9 - The King’s Heir**  
  
Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Allura, and the rest of the entourage leave early the next morning to start their travel back to Altea. Lance and Allura send a messenger ahead of them to let King Alfor know that Allura has been reunited with her son and will be seeking audience with him _before_ Lance and Pidge’s wedding (so basically, _as soon as_ they get back.)  
  
Lance tries to comfort (and bond with) Pidge. He wants to tell her about their plan, but he’s hesitant to in case it fails. He doesn’t want to get her hopes up, as the chances of it failing are pretty high. There is a good possibility that King Alfor will refuse to recognize Keith as his grandson, and even if he does there’s still the possibility that Prince Jeremy will refuse to cancel the wedding. So he acts as though they’re definitely going to be married, and tells her about Altea. He tells her about the castle that’s on the beach next to the ocean, with the white sand and glittering water. He tells her about the Juneberries (or whatever they’re called) and the festival they have every year. Allura mentions how much she always loved that festival. Pidge accepts her fate in that she’ll be marrying Lance, so she responds positively to him trying to cheer her up.  
  
Once they make it back, Allura immediately goes to King Alfor and makes her case. Alfor is reluctant at first, but when Allura begs him and he sees how much she wants to have her son back and get to know him and make up for the lost time, he agrees to do so. After Lance gets the OK from Allura that Alfor has recognized Keith as legitimate, Lance goes to his father to make his case for the cancellation of the wedding. Lance’s father is much less willing to allow this, after spending all that time working out a treaty with King Sam, he feels like it’s just throwing it away. Not only that, Lance was raised to be a prince. He knows how to rule a kingdom. Keith was _not_. He doesn’t know anything about politics or nobility or leading armies or anything. He eventually agrees that if they can change the treaty in a timely manner, then he’d be willing to cancel the wedding. For now, it is just postponed.  
  
Alfor sends for Keith (and Shiro), mentioning that Keith is a prince of Altea, and the grandson of the current king. He also sends word to King Sam, noting the change in the treaty. Pidge will marry Keith instead of Lance, Keith will give up any claim to the throne of Altea and just be a prince in name only, and Keith and Pidge will return to Keros to live (instead of Pidge living in Altea).  
  
A few weeks later, Shiro and Keith arrive in Altea, along with word that Sam has approved the changes in the treaty. Alfor hesitantly allows Allura to marry Shiro. (Alfor just wants Allura to be happy). Keith and Alfor have some bonding time before Keith and Pidge return to Keros, where they get married. Shiro and Allura return to Keros as well, and they all move into the castle. Shiro and Allura make trips to Altea as frequently as possible, so they almost live between the two kingdoms. The end.  
  
**Chapter 10 (a possible epilogue that I was considering but never actually decided on one way or the other):**  
  
It is time for the spring festival, marking a year since Pidge and Keith first met. That also means their first wedding anniversary is coming up in about 3 months or so. It’s getting late, and Keith is at his desk studying hard. He spends most of his time studying, and while he does have a private tutor, Pidge helps him out as much as she can while also balancing her duties as princess. He’s got a LOT to learn, so he spends most of his free time studying, either in the library or at his desk in their bedroom. Pidge comes in and comments that he needs to get to bed since they have to get up early tomorrow if they want to enjoy the spring festival to its fullest. At the mention of the spring festival, he looks up. After marrying Pidge, they had a brief honeymoon period until the reality set in that _holy crap he’s got the responsibilities of a kingdom now and he has no idea what he’s doing_. It was really overwhelming, so he basically dove right into his studies. His life changed so much in such a short amount of time that sometimes it still feels like a dream, but those moments are becoming less and less. Either way, he hadn’t thought about the spring festival or their secret meetings at the garden gate for a long time. Pidge mentioning that brought back memories of what seemed to be from another lifetime at this point.  
  
He suddenly realizes how tired he is, and she coaxes him into bed with her. They hold each other close, and reminisce about last year’s spring festival and how much has changed. He gently rubs Pidge’s stomach before leaning over to kiss it. There are a LOT of changes happening. Pidge isn’t showing yet, but they planned to make the announcement of her pregnancy during the festival - on the second day of the festival to be exact. It’s also mentioned that Lance and Hunk will be attending the festival this year, and wonder how they’ll take the news. Then Keith and Pidge cuddle a lot and fall asleep.


End file.
